Sting Operation
Plot The penguins are analyzing a new mass that is hanging from the clock tower at the entrance to the zoo that showed up in the middle of the night. They go poke at with a stick and out comes a hornet threatening to sting their faces. The penguins ask why they made their nest there and the hornet says it is because they want to sting the children. The hornets call on their army and chase the penguins away to their habitat. Kowalski invents a pain elimination helmet but it doesn't work. Mort falls into their habitat and doesn't get hurt so they figure they can use him to go up to the nest and remove it. They bring Mort down to the habitat and figure out that he is being protected by a halo of ignorance. He doesn't know he is in danger so he feels nothing. Kowalski builds a machine to erase painful memories so they can go and get the hornets. They try the machine on Private first and he ends up being dumb as rocks and plays with the machine and ends up accidentally turning all of the penguins dumb. They now all act like Mort. A school bus arrives with children and all of the hornets are about to sting them when the dumb penguins come and try to play with the hornets, beating them all up in the process. King Julien arrives and all of the penguins go for his feet like Mort would do. Mort sees this and gets really mad because they are HIS feet. Mort gets Kowalski's brain box and threatens hugs it which releases all of the penguins thought. King Julien finds out that the zoo has "bees" and mentions that they have honey. Mort hears this and runs to go tear apart the hornet nest looking for it right as the hornets are about to sting the school children who just got let into the zoo. The hornets leave and never come back but King Julien is confused as to where the honey is. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1 *Nick 2 Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *YouTube Ipod File *Click here Lists Operation Code Names *'Operation: Stupid' - The penguins need a force field like Mort, but start acting like Mort. Rico Regurgitates *'A pair of yellow rubber gloves' - For skipper to use as "medical supplies" and slap Private to wake him up. Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' *'Pain Elimination Helmet' *'Brainwave Box' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *Skipper refers to the hornet as "sting-tail" instead of what he would call King Julien, Ring-Tail. *The Hornets have Russian accents. *Maurice appears, but have no lines, in this episode. Behind the Scenes *The hornets resemble yellow jackets and lack the venom. *The only hornets that inhabit North America are entirely brownish at the heads. DVD Releases Quotes Photos Category:Episodes